


Kl Twitter Threads

by LittleLeonMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bottom Keith, Bottom Lance, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Cockwarming, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Gangbang, Kissing, Knotting, Lance fucks keith as a wolf?, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Keith, Top Lance, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Lance, also sfw, demon keith, demon lance, soft, tags added as threads are posted, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeonMan/pseuds/LittleLeonMan
Summary: A collection of all of my Klance threads from Twitter! Most of them are going to be short little prompts, and others will be longer threads.





	1. Car sex

**Author's Note:**

> Little_Leon_Man is my twitter if you want to see these threads as they're put out, or talk to me at all

Keith and Lance being real risky- Keith can’t resist the urge to lean over the center console while they’re driving at night, and kisses at Lance’s neck while feeling him up through his sweatpants. Lance ends up needing to pull off of the road into an empty parking lot and bends Keith over in the backseat


	2. Soft smiley Keith

Keith has a natural resting bitch face, and Lance’s favorite thing ever is to make him smile. He’ll do it in the dumbest ways, too. Tickling Keith’s sides until he’s gasping for breath around choked laughter, and dancing along to their fave songs looking purposefully stupid


	3. Kissing in the Kitchen

Keith likes to sit on the counter and watch as Lance cooks- but Lance always gets distracted. How could he not stand between Keith’s thighs and wrap those pretty legs around his waist and kiss him until he’s breathless??


	4. Confession

Keith and Lance would both hopelessly pine over each other for MONTHS until Keith pretty much snaps and confesses.  
He’d be like super blunt about it though like just grabbing Lance and blurting out something super embarrassing that he probably shouldn’t start that conversation with.   
Aka: He’d totally tell Lance to get over himself and fuck his throat already or something


	5. Sticky Note

Lance likes to leave sweet little notes for Keith all over the place- he gets dry erase markers so he can write on their bathroom mirror. Packs lunches for Keith to take to work and writes love notes on a napkin to put in there. Sticky notes in his jacket pocket-


	6. Bondage

Lance with his arms tied behind him and a cock ring on and so he’s forced to just watch as Keith fucks himself using Lance’s cock like a toy and gets himself off- Keith fucks himself until he’s trembling and everything’s a mess from how wet Keith is and how many times he’s cum around Lance’s cock like this boy’s pussy is a mess by this point. by the time Keith’s barely even able to move he just kind of falls off of Lance onto their bed and reaches to take the cock ring off but doesn't let Lance fuck him No, He grabs Lance by the hair and presses his boyfriend’s face between his legs and of course Lance just so easily gives Keith what he wants but he’s sloppy about it. pretty much just making an even bigger mess of Keith’s pussy as he pants harshly for breath and grinds into the mattress to finally get himself off, though he doesn't stop until Keith cums one last time and pushes weakly at Lance’s head to get the man away from his soaked and overstimulated body.


	7. Crying

The first time Lance sees Keith cry it’s like full on sobbing/clutching at his shirt and roughly wiping at his eyes. It both breaks his heart and cements the idea in his head that he wants to make Keith smile every available moment he has. He of course holds Keith through it and dries his tears


	8. Paint stains

Lance and Keith painting a room in their new house and Keith just kind of sits back to watch Lance for a second and gets distracted by how his shoulders are moving and like just  
is Soft and in love with his husband   
and Lance looks up and sees him staring and just kinda laughs and points out that he’s doing all the work and Keith is slacking and straight up like hits him with the paint brush playfully and leaves this line of paint across his face and of course it leads to them both getting distracted and covering each other in paint before they just end up laying on the ground laughing and smiling so bright and sweet and Lance looks over at Keith and he looks so happy and relaxed   
and of course Lance can’t resist him and they totally end up making out on the floor and they have to wash the paint off the floor later


	9. somnophilia

The first time Lance gets woken up by something sexual it’s Keith touching him. not even touches that are trying to get him up, but he just slowly comes to from the feeling of light fingers trailing over his cock and slowly jerking him off until he cums with a sharp gasp.

the second time he wakes up to the wet heat of Keith’s mouth on him. He slowly stirs awake and doesn’t even realize his hips are bucking into the sweet suction of Keith’s mouth until he really lifts the blanket and looks down to see Keith looking back up at him, his eyes hooded and hazy.

The third time he’s jolted awake by the feeling of Keith bouncing on his lap- He doesn’t know how he slept through Keith getting ready or sinking down onto him, but how can he complain when the thought of Keith using him to get off makes him throb in his boyfriend’s pussy and he cums pretty quick


	10. Chapter 10

Lance might be the one to get jealous, but that’s only because Keith knows that everyone is aware Lance is His. It definitely helps that Keith is constantly leaving hickeys on Lance’s neck and shoulders, and maybe more than a few bite marks. He can’t help it if he bites down when he cums


	11. Delivery

Keith working as a delivery driver- whether it's for like a pizza place or postmates or something, and Lance knows he's working so he orders something just so he can see his bf. So Keith y'know does his job and brings Lance the food he ordered and is teasing him about it. Saying like "Babe, really? You could have just texted me and I would have brought you lunch."   
And as he's going to leave to go do ACTUAL work Lance grabs him by the wrist and tugs him back a little and just sneakily winds his arm around Keith's waist to hold him close and says "Now hold on, I almost forgot to give you your tip," with this huge smug grin and kisses him nice and deep until Keith's practically breathless and they end up going back into the apartment. Lance does end up eating, but it's not the food he ordered.


	12. vidja gamez

ive seen a lot of cockwarming with keith keeping his mouth on lance while lance does stuff-  
but imagine lance just laying back with Keith’s mouth on him while Keith is playing games or something-  
like he’s trying to stay focused on what he’s doing but he keeps getting distracted by the weight of lance’s cock on his tongue and Lance just laughs every time Keith dies in his game cause and runs his fingers through Keith’s hair affectionately before pushing him down a little further to feel the way his throat tightens around him.


	13. kitten licks

Keith getting really sleepy but still wanting to please his man  
so He’s giving Lance’s cock little kitten licks and almost lazily sucking him off. when Lance notices his eyes slipping closed more from sleep he gently pets Keith’s hair and praises him so gentle and whispers. “It’s okay, Kitten- Go ahead and sleep” Keith of course whines in complaint and starts to try harder to at least make Lance cum before he passed out but Lance lets out this small growl and tightens his hold on Keith’s hair and holds him in place, before he starts to fuck into his mouth nice and slow. “Mm. You act like I wouldn’t keep using this pretty mouth even if you fell asleep,” he hums, chuckling affectionately. Keith practically melts into the attention, starting to doze off though Lance cums before he fully falls asleep. He just sleepy swallows down what he can, and finally falls asleep to the sound of Lance’s soft praise and gentle fingers carding through his hair and drifting over his skin.


	14. handcuffs

lance gets pulled over and Keith’s a cop and he like freezes the second he sees keith and like  
after recovering goes into flirting with him   
like “man- let me get a night to put /you/ in those cuffs”   
and the next time he gets pulled over he sees Keith in the driver’s seat and is like “ah yes maybe this time i’ll remember to get his number”   
so he rolls the window down and spits out some stupid pick up line and turns out Shiro was in the passenger seat  
and he’s he one who went up and he both looks amused and is also like  
done.  
and he’s just like   
“oof, sorry- I’m taken. but my brother back there is single. maybe you should pick a better line and try it on him”

also just imagine Kosmo as a police dog and obviously keith and lance start dating and lance goes crazy putting Kosmo in like a police officer costume and taking pictures of him


	15. Chapter 15

Keith trying to get Lance’s attention so he lays his head on Lance's lap and looks up at him and just lets out little whines and noises that just sound almost lewd  
when Lance moves to play with Keith’s hair he grabs his hand and started kissing at his fingertips, sucking on them while looking up at Lance.


	16. fishnets

The first time Keith wears fishnets around Lance, he absolutely can’t take his hands off of Keith. He’s constantly running his hands over Keith’s waist and down over his thighs, feeling the difference between the material of the fishnets and Keith’s soft skin.


	17. Fair date

Keith and Lance go to the fair on a date and Lance Absolutely shows off. He takes Keith on all the rides he wants (even if the roller coaster makes him a little nervous), because seeing Keith’s smile and the absolute look of pure joy on his face is worth it.  
He loves seeing his boyfriend so excited, his eyes lit up and face flushed and hair so messy he ends up pulling it back halfway through the afternoon so the wind-blown strands will stay out of the ice cream he’s trying to eat. once they get rides out of the way, they spend the afternoon playing games- Lance grinning with each little win and offering their growing collection of cheap little prizes to Keith to stuff into the backpack they’ve brought with them. Lance can see the second Keith spots something he likes- a bigger stuffed animal that looks like a lion, and the fact that Keith so openly turns pleading eyes to Lance makes him melt, and he’s Determined to win it for Keith (even if he has to bribe the guy behind the counter)  
Ofc Lance gets it, and his heart melts when Keith smiles and just hugs it close, and thanks him. He almost seems embarrassed, but Lance isn’t having any of that, boasting about his “grand victory” as though Keith hadn’t been there the whole time.  
(Keith ends up with his face shoved into the stuffed lion later that night in an attempt to muffle his noises as Lance grinds deep into him and drives him absolutely wild)


	18. Chapter 18

Lance and Keith showering together would for sure end up with either Keith leaning against the wall, his fingers curled into his own hair as Lance eats him out, or with Keith on his knees sucking Lance off.  
That’s the main reason they don’t shower together daily, especially if they have stuff to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Keith says that he isn’t whipped, but one morning Lance left their apartment for work and forgot to take a lunch so Keith showed up at his job unannounced and brought takeout from his favorite place for lunch and just offers him this soft little smile and asks if they can eat together


	20. hot hot hot

Keith complaining that it’s too hot in their apartment until Lance just gets up without a word and goes to the kitchen. Keith’s expecting him to bring back a cold water from the fridge, or ice cream, or just SOMETHING to keep him from overheating. Keith’s all relaxed and practically sprawled over their bed, arm draped over his eyes, tank top riding up his stomach a little, and shorts hanging low on his hips- the perfect place for Lance to strike.  
It makes Keith gasp in surprise and nearly jolt out of his skin when he suddenly feels cool moisture just above his belly button, raising his arm to look at Lance accusingly, though his boyfriend is just smiling at him innocently, a glass in his hand.   
“The hell are you doing?” Keith grumbles, relaxing back and letting out a little huff that would have sounded annoyed- if Lance hadn’t known any better.   
a soft “Cooling you off” is the only reply Keith gets, eyes caught on Lance’s lips as he plucks an ice cube out of his cup and presses it between his lips, seeming to let it rest there for a moment before eating the ice cube entirely. Keith’s barely even able to get out a questioning noise before Lance’s lips are trailing along his ribs, sending shivers racing through him at the freezing touch. It continues on like This. Lance finding ways to trail cool ice along Keith’s skin. Whether it’s slowly eating the ice and kissing along his boyfriend’s stomach, or trailing the ice cube itself along the V of Keith’s hips, or tracing the slight trail of hair that leads  
down into Keith’s shorts from his belly button. Admittedly, it is cooling Keith down, but it’s also getting him... really riled up. The slow glide of Lance’s fingers over his skin is driving him mad, and when Lance finally presses his tank top up further- when an ice cube is pressed and rubbed over his nipples, it sends a jolt of arousal racing down his spine, his thighs attempting to press together even though that’s where Lance is currently resting. He can’t help the way his back arches just slightly into the attention, nor the faint noise that’s pulled from his throat when he hears Lance chuckle low against his hipbone, lips still working over his skin even as he torments Keith in one of the best possible ways.


	21. Chapter 21

Lance gets so used to Keith pulling his hair back during sex (like giving blowjobs and when he rides lance he pulls his hair back) that during the day if keith puts his hair up Lance gets hard  
the man conditioned himself with Keith’s hair


	22. Chapter 22

Keith loves kisses. He loves it when Lance pins him up against something and kisses and bites at his lips, but he also really loves when they take it slow- When Lance just kisses him slow and sweet until he’s breathless, trails kisses down his neck and makes keith shiver. he loves it when Lance will come up to him while he’s sitting down and tilt his chin up to give him a sweet kiss  
loves it when Lance kisses his forehead when they’re all snuggled up in bed together, the lights off except for a low light that casts color across the room that makes everything feel so warm and cozy and like they’re in their own little bubble


	23. Chapter 23

okay but hold on could you imagine Keith choking Lance while they fuck?   
like Keith’s feeling more like being in control so he pins Lance down to the bed and rides him, giving these tauntingly slow rolls of his hips and resting his hands against Lance’s chest. He hears Lance make this choked noise and suddenly he’s curious- Lance has choked him before, but would he enjoy it just as much?  
“I wanna try something,” Keith whispers, breathless from the fullness of Lance’s cock inside of him. He can tell Lance is interested- it’s not often that Keith will say those words, but when he does- whew. Lance is in for it.   
Keith’s hands flatten out on Lance’s chest, and one slowly slips up towards Lance’s throat, wrapping around it lightly and pressing down on the sides just the lightest bit, a hint at what he wants to experiment with. Lance lets out this choked little noise, and Keith can feel his cock practically throb, smirking slightly as he applies more pressure, just enough to really make Lance feel it. His face is red in a good way, and Keith can feel the whine building in his boyfriend’s throat against his hand. Keith can’t help the grin that tugs at his lips as he begins to fuck himself onto Lance’s cock again, though Lance doesn’t last much longer, his hand pressing over Keith’s and letting out a choked cry as he suddenly cums, making Keith shudder and follow right after.


	24. Chapter 24

Lance loves it when Keith gets more dominating. He loves when those pale fingers are carded through his hair before gripping tightly- when he’s tugged forward and coaxed to open his mouth and please Keith. He loves the feeling of being on his knees to get his boyfriend off, his nose buried in dark hair as he laps eagerly at Keith’s dick. Hearing Keith’s groans and faint praise, pressing closer and closer until he’s pulled away with a sharp tug and practically itching to get his face pressed back between Keith’s legs to taste him, to lick up the slick between pale thighs. He whines, and shivers when Keith chuckles above him. A thumb presses against his lower lip and he’s already opening his mouth, his cock twitching in his boxers. “Mm... Good boy,” Keith hums, grinning, “You gonna make me cum, Darlin’?”   
Of course He is.


	25. Chapter 25

Keith getting the shortest possible pair of booty shorts and just lounging around the house in them. Laying on the couch? you better bet he’s got his ass lifted the slightest bit, his back arched just to show them off. Making dinner? Still wearing those damn shorts, and making sure that Lance is watching whenever he bents over to get something out of the fridge.   
And of course when asked Keith plays it off all subtle with a grin. “What? They’re just pajama shorts. They’re comfy.”  
Lance’s dick? Hard.


	26. Chapter 26

Lance pulling Keith into his lap and nuzzling into his neck- pressing slow kisses to his skin and lazily sucking little marks. His hands graze up and down Keith’s sides until they slip back and wind around his waist, pulling him even closer and holding him as close as possible.


	27. Demon Klance

Keith and Lance both know what each other are. They don’t bother to try and hide their horns or wings around each other, and will even get into playful rivalries about what they do. Lance will boast about getting someone he’s fucked to scream so loud that the neighbors have complained, or Keith will tell stories of all the guys he’s sucked off in bar bathrooms.

They both get a rise out of it, out of egging each other on to see just who is the most depraved, except instead of just riling each other up playfully in a sort of competition, it just ups the sexual tension between them more and more. Everytime Keith brags about how big of a cock he rode the night before and all Lance can think about is how fucking Good Keith would look bouncing on his own lap- that smooth back arched and his body wound tight like a bow, feeling Keith’s pulse under his fingertips with his own clawed hand wrapped around the other man’s throat.

It sets Lance’s nerves on fire to hear all these stories, to know just how far down Keith will drag himself to get some of the sexual energy they both thrive off of. It truly becomes a game, then. Keith knows it effects Lance when he really goes into details- can see the way the other demon’s cock will thicken and tent the material of his pants. It’s like a drug for Keith, to push and push and see just how far he can take this game of theirs before Lance Snaps.

And when he does? God, Keith can’t decide if he wished Lance had given in sooner or held out even longer. There’s the delicious sting of teeth against his neck, biting down into his skin- the firm hold of Lance’s hands keeping his own pinned to the brick wall behind him. The hot press of their hips rubbing and grinding together with the way he’s been hitched up, long legs wound around Lance’s hips with his back pressed into the outside wall of the bar they had- until 10 minutes ago- been ‘hunting’ in. There’s a snarl against his skin, clawed hands grasping hard at his ass through the tight material of his jeans, and Keith knows he’s in for a rough night.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

There’s people around them, some openly staring, others ducking their heads quickly and rushing past, but Keith barely cares about that. His focus is more fixates on the hard line of Lance’s cock against him- and getting the fucking thing inside him yesterday. He regrets wearing a belt, especially with the way Lance is nearly tearing at his clothes, his button up missing nearly half it’s buttons in the hurry to get it open, the cool night air sending goosebumps racing across his skin. Neither of them can get enough. There’s so much sexual energy in the air, so much tension between them that’s just snapped, both of them feral in their attempts to undress the other.

Lance’s shirt is nowhere in sight, and Keith’s pants are still caught on one of his ankles by the time Lance nearly drops him, just to shove him up against the wall and press against his back.

“Arch your back for me.” he growls into Keith’s ear, and for once he’s eager to obey, especially when he feels Lance’s cock slipping over his entrance, teasing him briefly by rubbing against his dick, before sliding back up through the fold of his pussy. He pressed against him just a bit, a smirk grazing the side of Keith’s neck. “You’re so wet, Keith,” he whispers, voice nearly a purr, before he shoves the full length of his cock in, making Keith gasp out and clench down around him, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling.

Fuck... Is that all you’ve got, big guy?” He asks breathlessly, looking over his shoulder at Lance with this wicked little grin. “You’ve got a lot of talk to keep up with.”


	28. GG- Galra Gangbang

One night while talking about different kinks they’ve thought about, Keith mentions that he’s thought a bit too much about being gangbanged- Just leting himself space out and be used until he’s left a dripping mess. At first Lance is too possessive (and a bit insecure) to agree.

But he thinks about it. and thinks about it. and imagines it. and admittedly, he jerks off a few times to the thought of watching his boyfriend get fucked mindless. Keith doesn’t mention it again, but Lance brings it up one night while they’re having sex themselves- asks if Keith wants more. And for now, they use a toy. Lance fucking into Keith’s pussy while he rocks himself down onto the dildo in his ass, and it makes Keith cum so hard he sees stars-

And that’s when Lance’s plan starts slowly forming in his mind. Of course he doesnt go through with anything until he gets Keith’s consent, but once he does? He knows exactly who to go to in order to get Keith the experience that Lance knows his boyfriend is craving. After Lance asks- there’s jokes. Unsureness. Wondering if this is all some sort of prank, but as soon as they see the seriousness in Lance’s features, the young group of Blades know that this is serious.

That Keith is actually being offered up for them to use to “destress” and they’re all for it, eagerly asking when, and even inviting some of their friends- The more, the merrier, after all. Lance doesn’t tell Keith when the day comes, though he’s sure Keith can tell from how excitable and energetic he’s been getting, his leg bouncing when they’re sitting and fingers constantly picking at something.

Lance drags Keith away in the middle of the afternoon for a “surprise”, blindfolding him and leading him into an empty room. Keith can’t tell where they are. He’s more focused on the press of Lance’s hand on the small of his back, and the lingering kiss that’s pressed to his jaw, before Lance is whispering low in his ear. 

“You’re only allowed to cum for me. Understood?” He asks, his voice firm. A full bodied shudder runs through Keith as he seems to realize the implication of those words, nodding his head a little.

“Yes, sir,” he breathes, a surprised little inhale leaving him when other hands are suddenly trailing over his body, gladly feeling him up and slowly working him out of his clothes. Lance leaves the blindfold on him as he steps back, a little bit of his possessiveness showing through in that action. He doesn’t want them to see the dazed, spacey look in his boyfriend’s eyes when he’s getting fucked. They leave it be, instead removing Keith’s clothes and tossing them aside.

“I’m here if you need me, Keith. Tell us if you need to pause or stop,” Lance speaks up again, hand already pressed over his half-hard cock. He can see that Keith’s wet, his inner thighs practically glistening with slick. The sight makes Lance’s mouth water, though he keeps back, humming to himself as one of the Blades makes quick work of licking up Keith’s inner thighs. 

It seems like no time at all before one of them is pushing into Keith. Filling his pussy first as they get him used to someone other than Lance being inside of him. And Lance has to admit- seeing the way the Galran’s cock stretches Keith out- stuffing him SO full... it’s absolutely obscene, and the sounds that Keith is making have him fully hard in his hand, gladly sitting back and just watching as the Blades use him.

And they are far from gentle, taking his mouth, and his pussy. Working his ass open to fill him there, as well. Keith’s clearly getting overwhelmed, and they’ve really only just begun. He’s got a whole room of Galra men to serve, and he can’t even see how many are left. It’s surprisingly perfect to Lance, and he can’t help but be proud.

At the end of this, Keith is His. And Always will be. and Lance knows this is partially for him as well. Keith is showing just how well Lance has coaxed him into obedience, and that thought makes Lance groan, fucking into his own fist lightly. Keith is showing them what a perfect slut Lance has made him into, and Lance couldn’t be any more proud of his beautiful boyfriend.


	29. Chapter 29

Fun thought: Lance riding Keith while wearing a collar with a little bell on it, so that every time he drops down it jingles a little. It makes Keith laugh breathlessly, grinning as he loops his finger through the collar to pull Lance into a kiss. “Such a good boy,” he praises loving the little whine that tears from Lance’s throat at the praise, only working harder and rocking his hips over Keith’s lap a little faster, eagerly fucking himself on Keith’s dick


	30. Chapter 30

The first time Keith topped was also conveniently the first time Lance bottomed so they’re both just nervous wrecks. Lance is laughing watching how the dildo wiggles as Keith gets all the straps for the harness in the right place and makes sure they’re tight without being too tight- and Keith’s letting out annoyed little huffs, though he’s still got a smile on his face, soon laughing breathlessly at just how awkward he knows they’re both being.   
He loves how Lance seems to melt under him when he finally pushes in, though, humming and pressing slow kisses to Lance’s temple and cheeks, and trailing his lips over his jaw. He sighs as he begins to rock his hips into Lance, loving the breathless little sighs and gasping moans that he lets out. He’s suddenly so glad that Lance had admitted to being curious about being the one getting fucked.  
It’s doing wonders for them both, Lance’s cock laying hard and flushed against his belly, and Keith can feel how wet he’s getting, a certain angle making the base of the toy grind perfectly against his dick. It doesnt take long before they’re both groaning and clinging to each other, Keith’s hand wrapping around Lance’s cock to jerk him off as he shudders through the feeling of his own orgasm, fucking Lance until he spills over his own chest.


	31. Werewolf Lance

Keith doesn’t realize his boyfriend’s a werewolf for the first few months of them dating. He knows that Lance loves to go camping and will go out every month, though he doesnt connect the dots at all- Really, Keith should have learned not to be so oblivious. It’s always when Lance is gone “camping” that Keith will see this big dog around the edge of the woods near his home, or at least... what he thinks is a dog. But it’s a BIG dog.

At first it makes him nervous, knowing that the animal seems to live so close to him, but he never sees it during the day. It’s not until it’s too late that he realizes that the large dog had been inching closer to his house every time he’s seen it. He’s hardly even paying attention, taking the trash out to the bin when he suddenly hears a twig snap behind him, only an moment of warning before a heavy weight hits him like a brick wall, and he’s pushed down to the ground.

Large paws are keeping his shoulders pinned to the dirt, and for a moment Keith panics. This is it, this is how he’s going to die- mauled by some wild dog. A wolf. Everything is still for a moment too long, and then suddenly the weight’s lifted, and he hears a low whine, a cold nose nudging against the side of his neck. Keith contemplates playing dead for a long moment, swallowing thickly.

He doesn’t get a chance to think through it too much, the wolf continuing to nudge at him, seeming determined to get him up and get him back inside. Hesitantly, Keith sits up, immediately greeted by a large wet tongue licking a long stripe up the side of his face. “Ugh, Okay. Okay. I’m up,” he huffs, getting to his feet. He looks over the wolf, who’s watching him with wide, almost guilty looking eyes.

Keith can’t help but feel himself start to melt, huffing and heading towards the door. “Must be hungry... Step foot on my couch and you’re out the door.” He warns, the large animal trotting into the house behind him with what Keith can only describe as a grin.

When he wakes up the next morning, Lance naked and pressed up against his back, Keith starts to think that they have a long conversation ahead of them.


	32. Vampire Keith

Lance totally blowing off the whole “Vampire bites feel good” myth and offering to let Keith drink from him. (just friends, maybe fwb at this point) he expects the pain when Keith bites into him, but he doesn’t expect to literally melt when Keith actually begins to drink from him warmth coursing through his system and arousal twisting harshly in his gut. By the time Keith pulls away, Lance is entirely boneless (well, except for one rather obvious one), flushed, and refuses to meet Keith’s eyes.

Keith thinks he did something wrong, or thinks that Lance tried to stop him and he didn’t notice. He’s panicking, until he shifts back to pull away and glances down and sees Lance’s cock tenting his jeans. He suddenly understands when he sees that, swallowing thickly.

“Oh, that’s a thing,” he breaths, snorting. Lance can’t help but groan in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. He’s soon distracted from plotting his own death by the feeling of Keith’s hand moving from his knee up along his inner thigh, before pressing against the bulge in his pants, slowly massaging it and only serving to get Lance even more worked up, his cock practically twitching in his jeans.

“Do you want help?” He can hear Keith ask faintly, his fingers already working at the zipper of Lance’s jeans, getting him untucked from his boxers and exposing his heated skin to the cool air of the room. A hand is slowly working over his length, and Lance can’t help himself as he nods, hips slowly rocking up into the grip of Keith’s hand. He can hear the relieved breath that Keith lets out, then movement.

Before he can even process what’s happening, Keith’s mouth is on his dick, dragging his tongue along the underside and focusing on certain spots to kiss and suck at, before taking him into his mouth almost Too easily. Lance suddenly can’t move his hips anymore, as much as he wants to buck up into the heat of Keith’s mouth- his hips are pinned to the bed as Keith takes him apart, the whole of his cock in Keith’s mouth now, and pressing into his throat. He lets out a low groan, one hand dropping to curl into Keith’s hair and giving it a light tug.

Keith seems determined to keep things going his way, though, ignoring any tugs meant to hurry him along. He was eager to pull Lance apart, piece by piece. 


	33. Chapter 33

Lance and Keith going to slme kind of rave, where they’ve both painted themselves with glow in the dark body paint. In the low sunlight, it just looks like purple streaks over Keith’s cheeks and snaking over the skin of his neck to hide under the cropped hoodie he’s wearing, but once they get inside where the only lights are bright blacklights, the paint really lights up.   
Just seeing Keith like this, purple paint glowing almost as bright as the smile on his face, it just reminds Lance of why he adores this man. He can’t help but fall more and more in love with him


	34. Chapter 34

Keith being in pain and just trying to “tough through it” but it’s really obvious that he’s hurting. Lance takes it on himself to get a hot bath going, and he goes all out, dropping a bath bomb into the water and pouring something that Keith doesn’t recognize (but it smells good)

He’s got Keith sitting on the edge of the counter as he works, and before too long, Lance’s attention is on him again, his bath mixture apparently complete. He smiles as he lightly rests his hands on Keith’s thighs and kisses him slow and sweet, lightly massaging at his legs and easing him into relaxing. He waits until Keith is warm and pliant in his arms before beginning to undress him, fingers skimming over Keith’s stomach to slide his shirt up, coaxing his boyfriend’s arms up so that he can get the clothing off.

It’s a bigger challenge to get his pants off, though soon Lance is able to pick Keith up and carry him carefully over to the tub, setting him down into the hot water. The content little groan that Keith lets out goes straight to his dick, and Lance has to remind himself that he’s supposed to be taking care of Keith right now, not daydreaming about other times that he’s heard those soft groans.

Lance perches on the edge of the tub himself, setting to work at slowly washing Keith’s hair. He can feel the other man melt into the touch as he works the shampoo into his hair, and he visibly shivers when warm water is poured over his head and drips down his shoulders. Lance can’t recall the last time he’s ever seen Keith this relaxed, the tub practically filled just by a puddle of Keith.

It makes his chest feel warmer, happy to know that he feels this safe around him that Lance is the only person who gets to see Keith like this- So open and vulnerable in the softest fucking way.


	35. Chapter 35

this thread idea is inspired by a tiktok i saw-

Basically it was an AU where eyes change color depending on mood. So like when someone’s surprised their eyes turn green or in love they turn purple

So normally Lance’s eyes are a more dull blue, but when he gets sad/angry they go a more stormy gray, and when he’s looking at Keith they’re like this gorgeous turquoise/teal/maybe with some pinkish notes, and Keith’s eyes are absolutely an enigma.

They go black when he’s angry, and they’re almost a lighter lavender/gray color when he’s looking at Lance, who loves to playfully tease him about it. But Keith is... so weak for watching the shift in Lance’s eyes. He loves watching them go from almost glowing blue when he’s really excited about something, to a deeper teal when his gaze settles on Keith, the shift in colour revealing exactly what’s on his mind. It was one of the things that got them together, really-

They just happened to look at each other at the exact moment that their eyes shifted to colors neither had ever seen on each other before.


	36. Chapter 36

Keith thinking Lance is asleep in the other room so he fucks himself on a toy until he’s shaking, the wet sound of his pussy just turning him on that much more until he cums hard around the toy, losing the thin strand of control he had over his moans for a good minute.


	37. Chapter 37

Witch Keith having the biggest garden full of different herbs, as well as everyday vegatables. The first time he brings Lance around he can practically feel the surprise radiating off of him, though if anything he’s just proud, moving around the garden and showing off all of his different plants and the rocks that he’s collected to decorate with.  
And if Lance falls in love with the way the sun shines through Keith’s hair, or the way his eyes sparkle and a smile tugs at his lips as he talks about the uses of certain plants- Keith is none the wiser.


	38. Werewolf Lance- NSFW. Knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE! : This thread contains content that may be questionable. Lance is a werewolf and fucks Keith during his shift/in wolf form. It's not graphic, mainly because I was a pussy and too scared to post full monsterfucking content.  
THAT'S YOUR ONLY WARNING. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.

After Keith finds out that Lance is a werewolf, he starts thinking more and more about what it would be like to really be pinned under the weight of Lance’s wolf form in a more... sensual situation. Sure, they’ve played around and wrestled while Lance has been shifted-

But Keith can’t shake the thoughts, as much as they embarrass and fluster him. So he starts to... do a little research. Probably the wrong kind of research, considering he ends up knee deep in fanfiction for various shows he’s barely heard of, let alone watched, but... it only makes his curiosity grow- he really wants to know what that’s like, now- If Lance would even want to fuck him during a shift.

He finds out all to easily. He barely even mentions the topic to Lance, and he can practically see Lance perk up, paying far too much attention to him for a normal, casual conversation.

“You want me to fuck you as a wolf?” he asked, a little grin tugging at his lips, “You know it would be different than our normal sex, right?” Keith goes bright red when he nods, faintly mentioning the ‘research’ he’s been doing. Lance laughs at him, but agrees to at least try it- with the condition that Keith will prepare himself VERY well ahead of time. He’s far from small normally, and Lance kind of hints at needing more prep than that if Keith expects to not get hurt doing this.

Keith spends the week leading up to it prepping himself each night, letting his body get a little more used to the idea before the time comes. And then it’s here, and Lance is already curled up on the couch in his shifted form, waiting patiently for Keith to call him back. it’s not long before he’s ready, and before he knows it, he’s on his hands and knees on the bed, Lance’s cock rubbing against him, trying to push into him. Keith has to help him a bit, wrapping his fingers around the thick heat of Lance’s cock and lining him up at his pussy.

the second Lance starts to push in, it’s all over for him. The werewolf lets out a low growl, claws digging into Keith’s hips slightly as he begins to Pound hard into him, making Keith cry out and clutch tightly at the sheets under them. It’s practically feral, each thrust knocking the air out of Keith’s lungs, and making him moan out loudly, unable to do anything but just hold on and take it as Lance brutally fucks him into the mattress.

He’s just starting to get used to the feeling when he feels Lance’s cock throb in him, something hitting his rim a few times, before Lance snarls and practically yanks Keith back onto his cock right as he shoves forward, forcing the larger part of his cock into his boyfriend.

It makes Keith scream out, cumming hard around the knot settling hot and heavy inside of him. That triggers Lance’s orgasm, and warmth floods into him, locked in his body by his boyfriend’s cock.


	39. Chapter 39

Keith had never considered himself to be a jealous person. He’d never had a partner in the past where an issue came up because of another person, or they got in fights over who was interacting with who. He just didn’t relate to all the conversations he’d heard girls having about their boyfriends liking other people’s photos. He wasn’t stupid- he knew when his partner’s attention was elsewhere and confronted it before it became a problem.

That was so much harder to do when the person he was interested in wasn’t even his. He didn’t recognize the feeling at first.

The low bubble in the pit of his gut every time he heard shrill giggles after the smooth low tone of Lance’s voice. It drove him mad, just hearing his friend chatting up girls like this. And the fucker wasn’t smooth. Wasn’t nearly as secretive and sly about it as the grin on his face afterwards led others to believe.

Guess Keith’s fucking luck? He almost runs into it every single time.

The first time had barely been anything- Lance crowding some girl against the wall, his hand pressed between her thighs as he kissed at her neck. Keith’s face had flushed and he’d quickly backed out of the corridor, and the bubble of jealousy in the pit of his stomach had been unrecognizable.

The second time, Someone’s hand was on Lance, and that was the first time Keith had… seen him that undressed anywhere other than the showers. She was on her knees in front of him, hand wrapped around him and mouth pressing along the underside of his cock- and God, what a cock it was.

Keith found himself transfixed for a long moment, his mouth nearly watering at the sight of it. At the idea of the heavy weight of it on his tongue, rather than some girl Lance had met maybe an hour earlier. He finally managed to shake himself out of his thoughts, forcing himself to keep moving before he got caught staring. He may have needed to head straight back to his dorm and jerk himself off to get the mental image out of his head, but he wasn’t ever going to admit to that.

It was another couple of weeks before it happened again. Keith got somewhat of a reprieve from the sight or sounds of Lance flirting with anyone. Though he knew it was only temporary. Only because Lance was too busy studying for finals to worry about getting his dick wet. Of course, that didn't entirely mean that Keith got a full break from thinking about it. It seemed like he was hearing Lance's groans even in his dreams- 

imagining the other's fingers curling into his hair, that thick cock pressing down his throat... Imagining Lance pressing HIM up against a wall and touching him... those long fingers slipping over his dick, slipping between his slick folds to fill him up so perfectly... Fuck- not again.

Keith was barely able to make it through finals himself, and as soon as his last test was done, he went back to his dorm and all but collapsed into bed, passing out for a good while. What he didn't consider, however, was that Lance's tests were also finished. And that Lance's dorm was Right next to his own.

And Lance had apparently decided to bring a 'friend' over to do some de-stressing. Only... it wasn't a lady this time? Lance's noises were definitely there, but there were also deeper answering moans-

Did Lance have a boy in his room? Keith didn't even know Lance was into that- and they'd been friends since at least the beginning of the year. He would have thought Lance would have mentioned it at some point, especially since Keith himself had said he was openly gay since day one.

The sounds got to him even more than the sights he'd seen before had. The idea of another man taking Lance's cock making him feel hot with arousal, his stomach twisting with what he could now recognize as jealousy. Just hearing Lance's headboard hitting the wall, the low groans and almost shocked little "fuck"s that slipped out in Lance's voice... It drove Keith absolutely mad.

Arousal and jealousy curling hot and tight in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help the hand that slipped down into his sweatpants, shuddering as his fingers rubbed loose circles over his dick, head falling back against the wall between their bedrooms.

Each noise only seemed to drive both feelings higher and higher. Imagining Lance moaning as he fucked into Keith himself, and then insatiable jealousy when he heard the stranger's moans- wishing they were his own.

He tried to hold his noises in. He really did. And it was going well. Was going so well until he had three fingers pumping into him in time with what he assumed were Lance's thrusts, sharp hiccups slipping out despite the harsh bite of his teeth on his lower lip. And Maybe he moaned out loud as he came, shaking and shuddering as he rubbed himself through his orgasm.

It didn't help that he heard Lance's loud groan almost immediately after he'd clapped his hand over his own mouth, his thighs twitching with the force of the aftershocks running through his system.

It wasn't until the next morning when they both headed out to class that he knew Lance had heard him. It was in the subtle raise of his eyebrow as he looked Keith over, the grin that tugged at the corner of his lips.

Fuck, there was no way in hell that Lance didn't know exactly what he had done. 


End file.
